A Mercenary and A Miko: A Pairing Underdone
by McMagicG12
Summary: Bankotsu and Kagome, what else can I say. Two teenagers, never had a chance. Collection of Oneshots. Many of them are humor, or just making Bankotsu uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

(This story came to me randomly. I don't own Inuyasha. Set when there was only Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu in the band of seven.)

Kagome stood in shock at the sight before her, Shippou perched on her shoulder. Inuyasha was holding Tetsusaiga in the air, in shock. Sango and Miroku had stopped and Kirara had halted mid-growl. Their opponents watched them in sincere curiosity.

Finally, the youngest member of the band of seven spoke up, "What?" Kagome was the first to move, putting her bow on her shoulder and her arrow away, she slowly walked to him. Bankotsu looked shocked, holding his sword as if she was the most dangerous person he had ever seen. She almost laughed and pulled a tissue from her pocket. She then reached for his face. Bankotsu nearly jumped from his skin, confused at her forwardness, especially since she was his enemy. Kagome smiled lightly, surprising Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Jakotsu, jealous he hadn't been this close to Bankotsu, watched in rage and wondering slightly what the girl would do. Miroku was inching to Sango's butt and Sango was too much in shock to notice. Shippou watched, a little bored, but, in the end, decided to play with his spinning top. Inuyasha watched in mute fascination, Kirara knew what was going on. Kagome's tissue reached Bankotsu's lips and rubbed for a second.

"Here." Kagome snickered as she handed Bankotsu a tissue covered in ruby red lipstick. Bankotsu's face turned fuchsia and the spell was broken. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou all laughed, clutching their sides. Once the band of "seven" realized what had happened, they started laughing, except Bankotsu. Once Bankotsu had snatched the offending tissue, he started muttering about war paint, which made Kagome and the demons who heard laugh harder, bringing tears to their eyes.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu began, "Next time you want to look good, let me know. I'll help put it on."


	2. Very Important AN very short

AN:

Dear People,

After reading your review s and some of my old story ideas, I have decided to make "What's going on a collection of one shots, which I might add, will have nothing to do with one another. I just wanted to say so, and if anyone feels especially motivated by one of them, please feel free to write something similar, as long as you don't steal my story and call it your own. These one-shots will not be of any specific length, but simply one chapter stories.

Enjoy,

McMagicG12

P.S. The next chapter is coming soon, but it is written out. All I have to do is find the time to type it out.


	3. Better than Inuyasha

AN: Another story that came to me randomly. This is the fluffiest story I have ever written. FLUFF WARNING. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this idea. Going with the theme of last time, this involves two members of the Band of Seven. I'm not sure if there was ever a point when there was only Jakotsu and Bankotsu, but if there wasn't, there is now. End of story. Read the one-shot. Do as I command…

The night was clear, and the group was enjoying the summer evening, just relaxing and sitting together at their campsite for the night. Kagome and Shippou were sitting on their sleeping bag, Shippou coloring, and Kagome doing homework, leaning on the tree behind her. Sango and Miroku were both leaning on trees as well, Miroku having moved away from Sango at the moment, a red handprint on his face and a bump on his head, painfully throbbing as the monk sighed blissfully. Kirara was at Kaede's needing to be treated for some poison, so Sango was a little depressed, worried about her precious fire cat, but trying to distract herself from the demon half an hour's walk away, by reading one of the books Kagome brought for her, this one about a female 'spy' as Kagome called her.

Across the clearing, Inuyasha sat, cross-legged as usual, his sword placed where he could reach it, if he needed to sever some demon's head off before going back to his gigantic bowl of Ramen. Kagome had just come back from her home, and to pacify the hysterical hanyou, she had given him the biggest bowl of Ramen any of them had ever seen, with any flavor he could think of swimming around the rapidly disappearing noodles.

It's so peaceful, Kagome thought, but was startled to hear rustling in the bushes. Everyone seemed to jump, immediately thinking that their peaceful night would come to an end when Bankotsu waltzed through the trees, his halberd over his shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face. Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled out her bow and arrows, watching as the rest of her group armed themselves as well, Shippou bounding behind a tree for safety. But, then Inuyasha stopped, smelling something in the air. Suddenly, he laughed, pointing to the confused and slightly dazed mercenary with a huge smirk.

"He's drunk! He's completely gone, and reeks of sake!" Inuyasha smirked, "Now, we can get him and be rid of him for good." With that, he swung his sword, only to find Bankotsu ambling towards him, the smirk still in place, a clouded look in his eyes. As he backed up to get away, still swinging his sword, Bankotsu dodged his every blow, closing the space between them and did the unthinkable.

He kissed Inuyasha square on the lips.

The whole world seemed to stop, all except for the other drunk mercenary coming out of the bushes behind Kagome. When he pulled away, he turned and wiped his lips on his sleeve, spitting into the undergrowth and muttering swears about disgusting half-breeds and horrible tasting guys. As he did, Kagome was so distracted, she didn't turn around to see Jakotsu climb out of the bushes, at least, not until he turned her, kissing her the same way as Bankotsu kissed Inuyasha. Kagome screamed against his lips, pushing away futilely as he held her for a few seconds, and pulled away, completely disgusted with himself.

"Jakotsu! Why the hell did you tell me to do that?!? I don't like guys and I never will! I don't want to kiss this lousy half-breed! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Bankotsu spat again, looking for something to wash away the disturbing taste of man on his tongue. Inuyasha looked at him again and took a gigantic swig of boiling Ramen juice to gargle, almost choking, but feeling a little better and going back to eating.

"Well, big brother, why did you tell me to kiss this horrible _woman_? Men are oh-so-much better, and they don't scream as much!" He glared at Kagome, then shuddered at the thought of what he had just done; thinking a little clearer as the alcohol slowly left his system, "I told you to kiss Inuyasha because he is the sexiest, after Sesshomaru, of course. Well, now that I think about it…" He turned and winked at Miroku, whose eyes widened and he hid behind Sango. Kagome grimaced, watching Sango try to hide her amusement of the incidents, while Miroku did nothing to attempt to hide his disdain, and pulled a small bottle of mouthwash from her bag, gargling the whole bottle as she watched the two.

Bankotsu said nothing, but his cheeks tinged pink. Kagome blushed at the implication, and turned her head, Sango said nothing, trying not to think about the fact that he had chosen Kagome over her and focused on the fact that they were trying to kill him, and Shippou not understanding, deciding to go check on Kirara at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha glared at him, debating which was more important, keeping his Ramen, or burning this guy's skin off with hot noodles and spices. Deciding that the mouthwatering taste was better, he sat down and ate his Ramen, promising to slice him to ribbons for his crimes after he ate. The feminine mercenary smirked, understanding and walked off, making sure his kimono swished to flash Miroku, who closed his eyes, peeling off a sutra and stuck it to them, hoping to purify them of the image.

Bankotsu said nothing, wondering if it was better to stay here, and watch her reaction, or to leave and act as though this night never happened, his gaze distant, his mind even further. Kagome sat back down on her sleeping bag, still blushing a little and deciding to go back to her homework, but couldn't help but to look up at the mercenary once. His face was still rosy, and she snickered, accidentally gaining his attention. They kept eye contact for about a minute and a half before he walked out of the clearing, Kagome taking a deep breath before going back to her literature assignment.

That night, as everyone else, even Inuyasha, lay asleep, Kagome stared up at the stars, wondering why she couldn't get to sleep, when she heard a branch break and a man swear. She sat up quietly; making sure Inuyasha hadn't wakened before scanning the trees. There she saw Bankotsu walking quietly to the camp, a half smirk, half smile on his face. She gave him a little wave, mentally taking note where her bow and arrows were as he reached her, standing directly in front of her before sitting, still saying nothing, crossing his legs and leaning on the tree. She lay back down, his hip on her pillow, just staring at the stars in peace with him. They sat in silence for a while before Bankotsu tapped her shoulder, turning her to face him and giving her a soft kiss, and putting his arms around her.

Pulling away a little, he snickered, whispering, "You know, I gotta say this. You're a lot better to kiss better than that Inuyasha."


	4. Hair

This is the next installment in my collection of mini-fics about the under done coupling of Bankotsu and Kagome. As said in previous chapters, I sadly don't own Inuyasha, although, I would probably be tempted to sell things that were precious to me, not people too messy, if she was willing to sell it to me.

Hair

Kagome looked around the campsite, wondering if she would be caught if she left right now. As she scanned the mixed up group, she smiled, Sango was polishing her infamous boomerang, glaring at Miroku, who just seemed to keep scooting closer and closer every time she turned her head. Shippou was coloring, drawing a picture of Inuyasha getting his head smashed in by a rock after the inu-hanyou had stolen his candy, but every time said boy looked, he flipped over the paper, coloring a picture of himself and Kagome in a meadow, picking flowers. Kagome giggled at the sight, Inuyasha sat quietly, his back comfortably pressed against a tree. Whenever they would get low on firewood, he would simply toss his sword directly above, severing at least an armful of branches to add to the pile.

She smiled and walked off, going to the specific spot that they'd agreed on. Looking up, she saw the moonlight making itself known through the trees as if to say that she could always depend on _it_ to be there on time, even if she couldn't for her companion. She sighed and sat down on a rock, excited to find it was next to a tree, like a chair. Happy that he had chosen a river's edge, she skipped rocks while she waited for him. Just as she was trying her fourth attempt to make it across the water, Kagome heard a twig being broken and she readied her arrow, just in case it wasn't her friend. Glaring at him, she lowered her arrow, watching him. He had his customary smirk on, walking towards her, one hand above his head in a sign of peace, the other holding his halberd, resting it comfortably on his shoulder.

Bankotsu smirked as he saw Kagome, "You were gonna shoot me, Kag? After all we've been through?" He clutched his heart in a dramatic death and stumbled towards her, dropping his sword nearby and crumpling at her feet. Looking up, he smirked, as if to say what he'd said so many times, _'You wouldn't be able to. I'm too good for that.'_ Sitting up, he sat cross-legged in front of her, his back towards her, so that his head was near her lap. She took his braid in her hands, undoing it and watching his shoulders slump as he relaxed his back into her shins.

She shook her head, amused, and yet, annoyed at his antics, "If you weren't late all the time, _Bankotsu_, I wouldn't have to be so nervous about who was coming. If you were actually here, _Bankotsu_, you would be the one on alert." He shook his head and turned to look at her with a smirk, only to have his head jerked back, letting out an indignant yelp as she ignored him completely. As they sat together, he closed his eyes in bliss as she rubbed her fingers through his hair. She rolled her eyes, hearing him sigh in relief, and wondered, as she had on many of their meetings, how he had softer hair than she did. She had the modern advances in technology, and cosmetic products, but his smelled better, and moved better.

For the whole meeting, they said nothing, simply enjoyed each other's presence. After Kagome had finished playing with and rebraiding his hair, she patted him on the shoulder and they wordlessly switched spots, him dipping his hands in the water to moisten her hair as he braided it in pigtails. He smiled, maybe Jakotsu teaching him how to braid when they met wasn't so bad after all. Remembering their first meeting, he relaxed a little more, leaning back onto the tree. She had been coming out of her bath, the demon slayer having walked back to give the younger girl some time alone. Inuyasha had been a pain, and she had sighed, putting her towel out on the ground and lying on it, closing her eyes in a sad attempt to relieve the pain between here eyes.

Bankotsu walked up, saying nothing but watching her, his sword in the trees around, just in case. Silently, the mercenary had come up behind her and sat, just being in her presence made him feel odd, but the spell was broken when she had opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. Covering her mouth with his hand to hide the scream, he told her he wasn't there to hurt her, and had chuckled at her look of pure disbelief. He'd smirked and just held her, telling her that if he thought she would scream, he wouldn't let go, and that he had nowhere else to go, so they could sit there all night. She'd calmed down quickly after that and he'd let her go.

Once the fear of getting killed had left her, she seemed to be overwhelmed by curiosity about him. She walked around him, making him dizzy and asking question after question. After answering a few, he got bored, but rather then having her get upset at him for not being able to word things politely, he got an idea. He settled for pulling her down to his level, and started doing the only thing he knew wouldn't get him slapped. He started running his fingers through her hair.

Ever since then, they'd both found it calming, and had left their groups often to meet and just sit together. After he finished her pigtails, he tapped her back. She turned around with a smile, and he smiled back, each of them thinking how well the braiding suited the other. As usual, Kagome hugged him and they walked silently to the edge of Inuyasha's smelling range around their campsite.

"Goodnight, Ban."

"Goodnight, Kag."


	5. Goodbye

AN: This must be a record, two in a night. Well, I must say the usual. As much as it pains me, I don't own Inuyasha. But, I keep searching eBay dutifully for that auction, piggybank by my side.

Goodbye

Watching the sunset from a hill is relaxing, and both the black-haired teens needed the relaxation. One lay on her back, her eyes closed as she tried not to think about all the things waiting for her when she got up. On one side of the well, she had trouble in threes; three exams in a week, three nagging girls who always spoke of dates and the cutest boys, three family members who missed her dearly but were understanding of the troubles she had, and three, yes, three suitors at her school, Houjo and the two new boys, Kenji and Yuki.

On the other side, she had a nagging half-demon, who constantly spoke about how she would never be there and how she never seemed to care about the shards enough. A perverted monk, who instigated problems more than he solved them, and seemed to always have a smart remark to make. A demon slayer, with weapons galore, who almost literally begged for anger management, but was a good person to talk to in a true crisis. A cat, who refused to do anything but laugh at them with quiet meows during their time alone, but always seemed to be there if she needed a ride away. An adorable kitsune, with a mischievous streak and a sweet tooth the size of the Milky Way galaxy, who loved her dearly, but only seemed to add to the pressure. A wolf demon, who just didn't seem to understand the concept of 'no'.

The other lay on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. He didn't have as many problems as his companion, but the conflict in his mind simply dominated his thoughts. He had been resurrected, and enjoyed the freedom for a moment, only to have his reins pulled by the one who brought him back, the evil half demon Naraku. Naraku wanted him and his brothers to kill Inuyasha and all his friends. Inuyasha, he had no problem with, the silver haired teen got on his nerves, and was always bragging about something he _thought_ he could do. The rest of them didn't seem to be as bad, especially Kagome.

But, the problem came when he and his brothers disobeyed Naraku. The spider seemed to have no qualms about killing one of them in front of the others to motivate them, and it had gotten down to him, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu. Having been brought back twice put things into new perspective, and he didn't really know what to do. At least, until he had started talking to Kagome in these little 'dates' as she called them. He really didn't understand the significance of naming a meeting after a fruit, but he shook it off as another one of those weird things she did.

Every time they saw each other, they would talk, at least, until sunset. Then they would suddenly fall silent, turning whichever way it was and watch it. It was just something that didn't have to be said. The first time, when she had first told them about her ideas to separate him, the rest of his brothers, and Kohaku from Naraku with miko magic, they were about to finish the conversation when they both got distracted by the beautiful colors out of the corners of their eyes. He snickered inwardly, it just proved that both of them had the attention span of a common fly.

At the end, she turned to him with a smile, "Well, I've gotta get back, Inuyasha will throw a fit if I'm gone too long."

At his nod, he got up quickly, to help her up and she turned, walking away and waving with a smile, "Goodbye, Bankotsu." Without warning, he was beside her and she held her chest, feeling as though she'd almost had a heart attack.

"Don't say goodbye." He seemed so serious, and she was surprised. Normally, he was half-joking with almost everything he said.  
"Why not?" She was curious to the reason, but he just kept insisting.

"Say anything else, but not goodbye." He didn't look at her when he spoke, but refused to give up.

"Bankotsu, why shouldn't I say goodbye to you?" Trying to find his eyes under his bangs, she tried in vain to remember if she'd said goodbye last time, only to realize she usually said something like goodnight.

She was even more shocked when he pulled her arms, hugging her and refusing to let go, muttering his words into her shoulder "Goodbye means you aren't coming back."


	6. Switch or Camera

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. End of Story. By the way, this really isn't a whole lot of Kagome/Bankotsu fluff, but rather, me toying with Bankotsu's head… well, more specifically, his look. After the lipstick story, I think I'm hooked. They're just too fun to write. Which ever title works for you, just pick that.

Switch or Camera

After having accepted the last four members of the Band of Seven as allies, albeit grudgingly, Inuyasha had never expected to see the sight in front of him. Standing on the edge of the clearing, an image framed by the trees. Bankotsu stood there, fuming, his hair down from its customary braid and dripping wet, his face contorted in rage. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see the mercenary wet, he had left a while ago, saying that he was going to take a bath, and that Jakotsu had better not follow him. The cross-dressing man had pouted, muttering that he never inflicted any harm upon the youngest man, simply commented and admired from a distance. Bankotsu had shivered unintentionally, reminding Inuyasha of the talk they'd had, well, more a yelling fit. The short man had not realized that Jakotsu was hitting on him when they were speaking, but had thought that the older man was simply affectionate about his friendships. Suikotsu, Shippou, Inuyasha and Renkotsu had laughed outright, with Kagome, Sango and Miroku snickering, not wanting to incur the wrath of the mercenary.

But, as Inuyasha thought of this, he couldn't think of why the man was angry as Jakotsu had been with him the whole time, bothering him to no end with thoughts out loud that made him twitch to think about, that is until he saw the whole man. The reason for his anger being his attire, for instead of his white and red armor, with violet decorations, he was dressed in a short green skirt and white sailor top, red bow askew, barefooted, hands clenched into fists at his sides as his shoulders rose and fell, him taking deep breaths to calm himself. Opening his eyes again, Inuyasha fell over laughing, tears coming to his eyes, as Jakotsu came over to Bankotsu with as serious look as he could on this occasion. The hanyou only wished that the other members of the extended group could see this. Sango was at the slayer's village, out of respect for her family, Miroku was with Mushin, Renkotsu was helping Kaede, under Shippou's watchful eye, and Suikotsu was meditating, a newly attained skill, courtesy of Miroku.

"You know, Bankotsu, I think this look would suit you with a few minor adjustments." Bankotsu's jaw dropped, and he was about to tear the effeminate man limb from limb when he heard a small click.

His eyes narrowed and he turned around to face the trees, seeing a glimpse of some baggy white pants, "KAGOME! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID!!" With that, he raced through the trees, with Jakotsu whistling appreciatively after him, Bankotsu's cheeks staining a furious red.

A little bit ahead, Kagome had hiked up the pants and was running through the trees for her life, happy that Bankotsu didn't have his halbred, and even happier that she could get to the well and develop the newest picture Bankotsu would have to bribe her to get back. She giggled, remembering the last one, Jakotsu paying her as much as he could get to see Bankotsu in hot pink short-shorts.


	7. Speedo or No?

Disclaimer: Once again, I barely own my own stuff, let alone Inuyasha. Oh, Rumiko Takahashi, please give it to me for Christmas, or whatever holiday you can think of… I'd take care of them, and would feed them… often.. Oh well. Somehow, I don't think that's going to work. Anyway, another one-shot.

AN: This is just another instance where I am torturing the poor Bankotsu, giving him all sorts of fits over futuristic clothes, only, this time, it's actually men's clothes. And another random drabble. Just thought I'd note that. It came to me in a daydream.

Speedo or No?

(Now, all of those with dirty minds who misconstrued this title, please hit yourselves once in the forehead with any foam object nearby. Thank you, back to the story.)

Kagome dangled her feet in the stream; her socks and shoes neatly placed near a tree a few yards from the shore and leaned her body back until her head was resting in her hands. It was a hot summer day in the Feudal Era and she wiggled her toes in the water, wondering why she wasn't at home in the air conditioning. Oh, that's right, Gramps was having another Priest meeting at the shrine and everyone had immediately thought of some other place they were supposed to be; Souta went on a four-night-sleepover with friends, Mamma felt stressed and needed a vacation, even Buyo disappeared. And Kagome, Kagome had decided to come into the sweltering heat and manage here. Now, even the boring old men gathering around her kitchen table sounded better, the smell of liniment was probably suffocating, but at least she had the day to herself. Inuyasha and the group didn't expect her back for a week more, the fight to get that week making her head swim.

She sighed and stripped off her uniform, glad she'd worn her swimsuit, diving into the water with a smile at the cool feeling. She had just been going to the bottom, looking at a beautiful shell stuck to the bottom when she heard someone clear their throat. An embarrassed looking Bankotsu walked up, shielding his eyes, his face cherry red, "Hey. Kagome, I'll turn around while you get dressed. Sorry to catch you bathing again." She glared at him, remembering the first time. He hadn't been nearly as nice, asking her questions about her futuristic underwear and chuckling for weeks afterward, until she'd set him straight with much yelling and finger-pointing. After that, he'd avoided her like the plague, whistling before he came near so there would not be a repeat episode, but the glare melted away as she looked down. Her swimsuit wasn't so bad, maybe by Feudal standards it was, a simple blue and silver two piece. It wasn't even a bikini, but rather a tank top and biker shorts.

She snickered and smiled at him, "Would you like to join me?" His eyes nearly fell out of his head and he immediately walked forward, smelling her breath for alcohol or any substance that would change her mind so quickly, and she laughed out loud, explaining to him the idea of a swimsuit and how she'd brought him one, well, two to pick from. He nodded and she grabbed the towel off the top of the smaller blue bag, wrapping it around her waist, succeeding in extinguishing Bankotsu's awkward glances for the moment and pulling out two swimsuits with a smirk. One was a pair of white and blue trunks, with designs like his uniform, the other was a white Speedo with a blue stripe going horizontally from the front to the back.

"So, which one?"


End file.
